Beloved Misfit
by HiMaboroshi
Summary: [TRADUCTION.] Certaines personnes ont la chance d'avoir d'agréables beaux-parents. D'autres sont moins chanceux. Harry Potter, malheureusement, appartenait à cette dernière catégorie. Slash, M-Preg, contenu mature et explicite.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Beloved Misfit

**Auteur :** FanofBellaandEdward

**Traductrice :** HiMaboroshi

**Bêta :** Onirybrius, que je remercie infiniment.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à Joanne Rowling, et l'histoire ci-dessous appartient à l'auteur, FanofBellaandEdward. Je ne suis que la traductrice.

**Note de la traductrice :** Avec la permission de l'auteur, je traduis cette courte fanfiction de trois chapitres, qui au départ était un cadeau de l'auteur pour une amie à elle.

**Avertissements de l'auteur : **Attention, présence de MPREG, de slash, et d'angoisse.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Beloved Misfit, partie 1**

"J'ai besoin de parler à Jacques Lière à propos des fournitures de sa potion," murmura un Draco Malfoy de vingt-quatre ans à l'oreille de celui qui était son conjoint depuis deux ans. "Ça ira pendant ce temps-là ?" Ses doigts effleurèrent brièvement la main de l'autre.

Son mari, Harry Potter, lui lança un sourire crispé ses yeux d'un vert profond firent le tour de la salle de bal avec appréhension. "Oui, bien sûr, pas de problème," marmonna Harry avec un haussement d'épaules.

Des lèvres fraîches effleurèrent sa joue. "Après cela, nous retournerons à Grimmauld Place." Cela dit, le fournisseur de potions aux cheveux blonds se dirigea vers un homme debout un peu plus loin et qui était vêtu d'une robe de couleur marron.

L'air désintéressé, Harry vit Draco attirer l'attention de l'homme immédiatement après avoir rejoint son petit groupe et tous les deux commencèrent à parler avec animation; leurs rires atteignirent Harry après que quelqu'un ait répondu à ce que Draco avait dit.

Les doigts serrés autour de son verre d'eau glacée, Harry détourna les yeux de la scène et essaya de se faire discret en s'asseyant sur le rebord large de la fenêtre, dans l'une des nombreuses alcôves.

_Retour à Grimmauld Place._ Pas à la maison; Grimmauld Place. Ce ne serait jamais la maison, pour Draco, même s'ils étaient mariés maintenant.

Sentant l'amertume familière s'élever dans sa tête, Harry prit une grande gorgée; il espérait que l'eau froide saurait apaiser la boule de ressentiment qui l'oppressait.

Pourquoi était-il encore ici ? Il aurait pu rester à la maison; peut-être aller voir Hermione, mais il avait laissé Draco le convaincre de participer à une fête où il ne connaissait personne et dont les principaux sujets de conversation tournaient autour des potions, des dernières rumeurs sur le Ministère ou un quelconque évènement qui touchait les Sang-Pur. Rien qui l'intéressait. Et malgré le fait qu'il était désormais un des sorciers les plus puissants vivant (en raison du fait qu'il avait tué Voldemort et que Dumbledore était mort), personne à ces réunions n'était prêt à engager une conversation avec lui, simplement en raison de son statut de sang.

Même s'il s'était rendu compte que leur attitude libidineuse ne devait pas le tracasser, il détestait se sentir comme un paria lors de ces réceptions.

Jetant un coup d'œil autour, il croisa les yeux bleu-glacé d'une sorcière châtain qu'il identifia appartenant à la famille Greengrass. Son regard s'attarda sur sa forme courbée – fit une brève pause à mi-chemin – et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire moqueur; l'expression de ses yeux indiquait clairement son mépris pour lui. Il cacha à peine le tressaillement qui parcourut son corps et baissa les yeux, exhortant mentalement Draco de se dépêcher d'en finir afin qu'ils puissent partir. Il détestait la façon qu'avaient les Sang-Pur de tergiverser au lieu de conclure nettement.

"Monsieur Potter."

La salutation émise par une douce voix familière le gela momentanément, et il compta jusqu'à dix pour reprendre son souffle, avant de lever les yeux et de tourner la tête pour voir – comme prévu – une femme blonde avec des yeux bleus lumineux le toisant. Narcissa Malfoy.

"Bonsoir, Madame Malfoy," répondit Harry en espérant garder une voix neutre.

Sa longue robe – qui était d'un vert très pâle – bruissa doucement quand elle s'approcha.

"Nous ne nous attendions pas à vous voir ce soir," dit-elle en regardant son ventre où sa robe ne pouvait plus cacher le renflement. "Mon fils nous a raconté à propos de votre… évanouissement," a-t-elle continué d'une voix toujours délicate, bien que ses yeux montraient qu'elle était à des lieux de s'inquiéter.

Harry sentit ses joues se réchauffer de honte. La veille, il avait été tellement concentré sur l'un de ses nouveaux cas qu'il avait négligé de manger durant la journée. Son corps avait protesté et alors qu'il changeait ses vêtements pour en enfiler des plus confortables, il avait eu des vertiges. L'instant suivant, il s'était retrouvé gisant sur la moquette de la chambre. Kreattur était alors apparu et d'un claquement de ses doigts crochus, il fit léviter Harry jusqu'au lit. Alors qu'Harry avait jeté un charme de diagnostic pour s'assurer que sa chute n'avait pas été dommageable, Kreattur avait alerté Draco. L'heure suivante avait été composée des réprimandes et de l'agitation de Draco.

Être soumis au regard froid de Narcissa lui fit souhaiter que Draco ait gardé le silence sur toute l'épreuve. Comme si elle – ou Lucius – avaient besoin de plus de raisons pour le réprouver.

Il se racla la gorge. "Oui, eh bien, je me sens mieux maintenant. Draco m'a demandé de l'accompagner ce soir, donc je l'ai fait."

"On se demande pourquoi mon fils vous voulait ici, je ne me souviens pas vous avoir vu manifester le moindre intérêt que ce soit pour les potions ou les commérages," sourit-elle doucereusement. "Là encore, je suppose qu'il est dans votre intérêt de céder à ses caprices. Les hommes comme Draco peuvent être difficiles quand il s'agit de garder leur attention."

Comme pour toutes les autres fois, Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il fallait répondre aux piques toxiques de Narcissa.

"Je… j'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes excusez-moi," murmura-t-il en se levant et en plaçant le verre sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

"Bien sûr." Elle inclina la tête. "Soyez prudent; vous évanouir ici pourrait se terminer en catastrophe."

Ne prenant même pas la peine de lui jeter un regard, il se dépêcha de la dépasser – ignorant les yeux qui semblaient lui brûler la nuque – quitta la salle de bal, prit une profonde inspiration une fois que les portes se fermèrent derrière lui, coupant les bavardages et le laissant au silence.

A chaque fois. Chaque fois qu'elle lui parlait, elle l'insultait. Que fallait-il pour qu'elle et son mari acceptent finalement leur beau-fils ? Si quelqu'un avait le droit d'être rancunier, c'était Draco, en raison de leur animosité au cours de leurs années scolaires. Et pourtant, le blond lui avait pardonné et avait serré la main d'Harry quand il la lui avait offerte.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait contraint ou forcé Draco à avoir une relation avec lui. C'était Draco qui avait amorcé leur premier baiser; c'était Draco qui lui avait demandé leur premier rendez-vous; et c'était Draco qui lui avait demandé de l'épouser.

Harry avait même agi pour s'assurer que les Malfoy ne reçoivent aucune punition pour leurs supposées actions pendant la guerre. Narcissa et Draco n'avaient jamais participé activement à la guerre et Lucius s'était lui-même tenu à la neutralité (pourquoi il avait fait cela était quelque chose qu'Harry n'avait toujours pas compris). Mais à cause de l'ancienne implication de Lucius avec Voldemort durant la première guerre, le Ministère avait décidé que toute la famille était coupable de conspiration contre le monde des Sorciers, d'aide à Voldemort et de meurtres sur des Moldus. Ce n'était que grâce au témoignage d'Harry en leur nom que le Ministère avait renoncé, à contrecœur, à persécuter les Malfoy.

On aurait pu penser que ce petit fait au moins aurait dû placer Harry dans leurs bonnes grâces.

Mais non; quoi qu'Harry fasse, rien n'était assez bien. Tout ce qu'il avait obtenu pour ses efforts était des insultes et des railleries subtiles. Bien sûr, ils étaient assez intelligents pour ne pas agir comme cela en la présence de leur fils. Et c'est pourquoi Harry avait gardé le silence sur la façon dont le couple le traitait : il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'il puisse prouver qu'ils étaient désobligeants avec lui. Il avait su au moment où il était devenu ami avec Draco que le blond tenait sa famille en haute estime et qu'il ne tolérait aucune mauvaise parole à leur sujet.

Harry soupira et s'appuya contre le mur. De sa place, il avait une belle vue sur le grand jardin et il regardait les fleurs baignant dans la lumière de la pleine lune, tandis que ses pensées revenaient à la première insulte délivrée par Narcissa et Lucius, il y avait quatre ans, quand Draco l'avait officiellement présenté comme son petit-ami.

_"Mère, Père, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire."_

_De sa place derrière la porte entrebâillée, Harry Potter, âgé de vingt ans, s'agitait nerveusement en attendant son signal. Son petit-ami de près d'un an, Draco Malfoy, avait décidé d'informer ses parents au sujet de leur relation. Alors qu'Harry était heureux de la démarche, car cela montrait que Draco était sérieux à leur sujet, il était aussi très nerveux. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que les Sang-Pur pensaient de l'homosexualité et en ayant seulement rencontré Narcissa et Lucius au Ministère au cours de leur procès, il ne savait pas s'ils allaient accepter le fait que leur fils était gay ou pas._

_Il priait Merlin pour qu'ils acceptent la situation, parce qu'il ne voulait pas laisser Draco. Pendant ces onze derniers mois au cours desquels il était avec le blond, il avait développé des sentiments qui allaient au-delà d'une simple attraction; quelque chose qu'il ne pensait pas qu'elle allait se reproduire après sa rupture désastreuse avec Ginny._

_"Que veux-tu nous dire, mon fils ?" demanda Lucius, et si Harry ne se trompait pas, le vieil homme semblait anxieux._

_"Je suis amoureux de quelqu'un."_

_Il y eut un moment de silence._

_"Oh ?" Narcissa semblait curieuse. "C'est bon à entendre, Draco. Qui est l'heureuse jeune-femme ?"_

_"L'homme."_

_"Excuse-moi ?"_

_"C'est d'un homme dont je suis tombé amoureux."_

_"Tu es tombé amoureux d'un homme ?" répéta Lucius, et sa voix avait quelque peu refroidi, ce qui fit grimacer Harry._

_"Oui. Je sais que ce n'est pas exactement la vie que vous avez imaginé pour moi, mais je suis heureux avec lui, Père. Il est intelligent, plein d'esprit, beau, assez puissant… Il est bien mieux que n'importe quelle femme que vous avez pu me présenter," déclara Draco en toute confiance._

_Il y eut un nouveau silence, mais cette fois Harry avait le sentiment qu'une conversation de non-dit se déroulait et il tira à nouveau sur sa veste. Était-ce un bon ou un mauvais signe ?_

_"Eh bien, nous avons toujours dit que nous voulions que tu sois heureux, fils," Narcissa parlait lentement. "Et si tu es certain que cet homme peut te rendre heureux, alors je suppose que nous ne pouvons pas nous opposer à cela, n'est-ce pas, chéri ?"_

_"Fais-tu toujours la cour à cet homme ?"_

_"Non, nous sommes ensemble depuis près d'un an maintenant."_

_"Près d'un an ?" Narcissa semblait choquée. "Chéri, pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir informés plus tôt ?"_

_"Nous nous habituions encore à notre relation. Cela n'a pas été facile onze mois, parce que nous ne voulons pas que le public sache quoi que ce soit à notre sujet avant que nous soyons prêts à leur dire." Harry était déjà familier avec les gestes et la façon de parler de Draco, et donc il pouvait facilement imaginer que cette réponse allait de pair avec un haussement d'épaules désinvolte._

_"Le public. Draco, fils, qui est cet homme qui a capturé ton attention ?" demanda Lucius avec méfiance._

_"Harry Potter."_

_"Je te demande pardon; Harry Potter ? Tu voyais Harry Potter pendant ces onze derniers mois ?" s'écria Narcissa, choquée, et Harry grimaça. La façon dont elle avait prononcé son nom ne sonnait pas vraiment de manière positive._

_"Oui, nous sommes devenus amis peu de temps après la fin de la guerre et au cours de trois années, nos sentiments se sont développés jusqu'à ce que je lui demande de sortir avec moi et il a accepté," répondit Draco avec désinvolture._

_"Je vois," murmura Lucius. "Allons-nous bientôt… le rencontrer officiellement ?"_

_"Oui en fait, vous pouvez le rencontrer maintenant, comme il est debout dans le couloir à attendre la permission d'entrer," répondit Draco d'un air plutôt suffisant._

_Un lourd silence régna pendant quelques secondes, avant que Narcissa le brise. "Eh bien, je suppose qu'il est temps que nous nous rencontrions officiellement."_

_Des pas approchaient de la porte et Harry se redressa vivement, en essayant une dernière fois d'aplatir ses cheveux, ce qui s'était avéré être inutile. Brossant des peluches imaginaires de sa veste, il leva les yeux lorsque la porte s'ouvrit plus largement et que Draco apparut devant lui, un sourire ornant ses lèvres._

_"Prêt ?" demanda le blond en effleurant le poignet d'Harry._

_Le jeune homme déglutit et sourit faiblement. "Ouais, je suppose."_

_"Ça va bien se passer; sois toi-même," murmura Draco, puis il entrelaça leurs doigts et le tira vers l'avant._

_Il pouvait à peine marcher quand il entra dans la pièce et son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui lui fit supposer qu'ils étaient dans une sorte de bibliothèque privée. Deux étagères, remplies à ras bord avec d'épais et anciens bouquins avaient été placées de chaque côté de la salle, avec un troisième mur contenant une grande cheminée, entièrement construite en marbre. Une fenêtre entre deux étagères laissait le soleil rayonner dans la pièce._

_Narcissa et Lucius étaient assis sur deux fauteuils séparés et un plateau avec deux verres de vin flottait entre eux. Juste en face d'eux, un petit canapé avait été placé avec deux oreillers en dentelle placés aux extrémités._

_Ils se levèrent de leurs sièges quand Draco et Harry furent devant le canapé. _

_"Monsieur Potter, il est agréable de vous rencontrer enfin officiellement," Narcissa sourit froidement et Lucius lui fit seulement un signe de la tête._

_Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remarquer qu'aucun des deux n'avait offert leur main à serrer. Il lança au couple un petit sourire, déterminé à laisser une bonne impression malgré leur passé. "Bonjour, Monsieur et Madame Malfoy."_

_Narcissa et Lucius se rassirent et Draco tira doucement la main d'Harry pour lui demander de prendre place également. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé et même si ce dernier était très confortable, Harry ne pouvait pas se détendre il espéra que que son corps ne le trahissait pas sur son état d'esprit._

_Ils passèrent du temps à converser quelque peu, avec des questions comme l'endroit où ils s'étaient rencontrés de nouveau, et ils poursuivirent jusqu'à ce que Draco soit appelé par un elfe de maison pour faire face à un hibou casse-pieds qui ne voulait pas lâcher une lettre._

_A la seconde où leur fils sortit de la pièce et ferma la porte, la température sembla retomber et Harry résista à l'envie de bouger._

_"Je dois admettre, Monsieur Potter, que je suis surprise," Narcissa prit la parole avec un mince sourire et les yeux légèrement plissés. "Sur l'ensemble de ses options, Draco _vous _a choisi – remarquable, n'est-ce pas ?"_

_Lucius sourit froidement. "Mon fils a toujours eu des intérêts particuliers."_

_Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent et il ne se sentit pas à sa place. Que pouvait-il répondre ? Ce qui l'avait inquiété s'était avéré vrai; les Malfoy n'étaient pas heureux avec le choix que leur fils avait fait. Était-ce en raison de leur passé ? Avait-il fait __quelque chose durant leur courte conversation ?_

_Harry fut sauvé d'un silence des plus gênants quand Draco entra de nouveau dans la pièce avec une lettre à la main._

_La conversation reprit de nouveau et se déplaça lentement vers les études de Draco avec une question occasionnelle à Harry, qui ne se sentait toujours pas à sa place._

_A son avis, ce ne serait pas la dernière fois que les Malfoy feraient preuve de dédain envers Harry._

Tout au long de quatre années en ayant Lucius et Narcissa comme beaux-parents, il n'avait entendu aucun commentaire positif à son égard. Oh, ils étaient plein d'éloges concernant son travail comme Briseur de Sort quand Draco était présent, mais dès qu'il se trouvait seul avec eux, ils ne perdaient pas une occasion de lui dire à travers des sourires froids, des regards plus glacés encore et des remarques sarcastiques combien il était un mauvais choix. Quand Draco lui avait demandé de l'épouser pour son anniversaire – qui avait eu lieu dans le jardin Malfoy – Harry avait presque prévu que le couple allait tenter de dissuader Draco de lui demander.

Mais bien sûr, les apparences publiques devaient être maintenues et il ne serait pas bon pour eux qu'ils rejettent Harry comme beau-fils officiel, n'est-ce pas ?

Il grogna de consternation et secoua la tête. C'était seulement parce qu'il aimait énormément Draco – plus que ce qu'il était capable de penser – qu'il n'avait rien dit à propos de leur comportement. A qui pouvait-il se plaindre ? Directement à eux ? Tout ce qu'il ferait, c'était leur faire plaisir en sachant qu'ils le rendaient misérable. Le dire à Draco ? L'homme adorait ses parents et il n'aurait sans doute pas voulu penser qu'ils étaient capables d'agir méchamment.

Il pourrait le dire librement à ses amis, mais tout cela apporterait plus de tension entre eux et la famille Malfoy.

Non, il était sûr à propos de cela. Mais peut-être, peut-être qu'ils arrêteraient leurs remarques sarcastiques dans quatre mois.

Sa main descendit pour caresser son ventre. Il appuya deux doigts vers le bas et fut récompensé par un léger coup de pied, un sourire fleurissant sur son visage.

"Peut-être que tu seras en mesure d'adoucir tes grands-parents, hm ?" murmura-t-il en tapotant son ventre.

"Ah, tu es là." Draco le regarda curieusement. "Que fais-tu ici ?"

"Je devais aller aux toilettes," mentit Harry en se détachant du mur.

"Tu as l'air fatigué," murmura Draco, et il tendit sa main pour caresser la joue d'Harry. "Je pense qu'il est temps que nous retournions à Grimmauld Place."

"Enfin," Harry sourit faiblement, et en un claquement de doigts, Draco fit apparaître un elfe de maison devant eux, tenant leurs manteaux dans ses doigts ridés.

"Merci," marmonna Harry et il laissa Draco l'aider à mettre son manteau; il aurait voulu le faire lui-même, mais Draco était plutôt inquiet depuis qu'il s'était évanoui.

Ils dirent au revoir aux parents de Draco – Harry ignorant résolument leurs regards lourds – et utilisèrent le Portoloin qui le transporta dans le hall d'entrée de Grimmauld Place, voyager par Cheminette ou transplaner étant désormais hors de question pour Harry.

Grimmauld Place avait subi une véritable transformation quand Harry avait commencé à y vivre. Finie la poussière, les Doxies, les toiles d'araignées, les objets maudits et même le tableau de la mère de Sirius; les murs avaient été repeints dans des couleurs plus claires, les lumières avaient été réparées, et les chambres avaient été réorganisées. Il n'y avait plus de lourde, sombre et triste atmosphère dans la maison; à la place, elle s'était transformée en un lieu confortable, une maison accueillante.

Après un long moment d'hésitation, Harry avait finalement décidé de faire de la chambre de Sirius la sienne; de cette façon, il avait toujours la sensation d'être proche de son parrain, et quand il avait commencé à sortir avec Draco, le blond avait accepté. Après deux ans de vie commune, il avait même eu son propre laboratoire dans le grenier.

"Tu veux prendre un bain ?" fit Draco en haussant un sourcil et en plaçant le Portoloin sur une petite étagère.

Harry secoua la tête. "Non, je prendrai une douche demain matin," répondit-il en enlevant sa cape.

"Comme tu veux," Draco haussa les épaules. "Je vais prendre une douche rapide et je te rejoins dans le lit."

Harry hocha la tête et se dirigea vers sa chambre, tandis que Draco disparaissait dans une pièce au bout du couloir.

Avec un soupir las, Harry commença à se déshabiller, laissant ses vêtements au sol alors qu'il enfilait un t-shirt usé et un pantalon de survêtement. Il pénétra dans la salle de bain et la vapeur provenant de la douche de Draco avait assombri le miroir. Il brossa rapidement ses dents et se lava le visage, puis retourna se glisser dans le lit. Il s'allongea sur le dos et fixa le plafond.

Selon la tradition Malfoy, quand l'héritier était marié, son épouse et lui étaient censés vivre dans le Manoir Malfoy avec les parents de l'héritier. Le nouveau couple aurait une aile pour eux, de sorte qu'ils n'auraient pas à interagir avec les parents s'ils n'en avaient pas envie. Draco avait toujours envie de suivre les traditions, mais Harry avait refusé de suivre celle-ci. Ce n'était pas très Gryffindor, mais il voulait éviter la confrontation avec Lucius et Narcissa autant que possible. S'ils avaient vécu au Manoir, qui savait combien de remarques sarcastiques il aurait à supporter, alors ? Il redoutait chaque rencontre qu'il avait eue avec eux – vivre avec eux au Manoir aurait été leur donner plus de pouvoir sur lui.

Draco n'avait pas aimé qu'il refuse cette tradition. Cela avait été l'un de leurs rares grands combats, les conduisant à un silence glacial qui dura une semaine avant que le blond ne cède et déclara que ça ne le dérangeait pas de continuer à vivre à Grimmauld Place. En échange de cette concession, Harry avait dû accepter de porter un fin bracelet surmonté des armoiries Malfoy.

Le port d'un bracelet était un faible sacrifice pour ne pas avoir à vivre avec ses beaux-parents, et Harry avait été rapidement d'accord avec cette concession.

Mais bien sûr, même avec ce bijou, Draco ne considérerait jamais Grimmauld Place comme sa véritable maison…

La porte s'ouvrit en un léger grincement et Harry tourna la tête sur le côté pour regarder son mari, qui était encore seulement vêtu d'une serviette autour de ses hanches.

Draco se pencha et fouilla le tiroir du haut; en sortit un survêtement gris, et après avoir déposé sa serviette sur une chaise pour qu'elle sèche, il mit le vêtement pour enfin entrer dans le lit. Immédiatement, il se retourna et attira Harry dans ses bras, de sorte que sa tête vienne se poser sur une épaule pâle. L'odeur du savon au miel l'entoura et Harry glissa un bras autour de la taille nue de Draco.

"Je suis désolé d'avoir été si long avec Lière," murmura Draco en commençant distraitement à caresser le ventre d'Harry. "Il a fait tout un laïus sur son entreprise avant que je réussisse à l'interrompre."

Harry haussa les épaules. "Ca n'a pas vraiment d'importance," marmonna-t-il contre la peau pâle.

Il pouvait sentir les yeux gris le regarder. "Je sais que tu n'étais pas particulièrement intéressé par cette réception."

"Ça m'ennuie un peu," soupira Harry, souhaitant que Draco laisse tomber la conversation. "Et j'ai survécu, non ?"

"Comment vas-tu ?"

"Draco, je vais bien. Combien de fois dois-je te le répéter ?" répondit Harry, irrité. "J'ai juste oublié de déjeuner, c'est tout. Je ferai plus attention à partir de maintenant."

"Tu as intérêt, sinon moi ou quelqu'un d'autre devra veiller sur toi pendant la journée," le prévint Draco.

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter," souffla Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

"Harry, je suis juste inquiet pour toi. Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose," répondit solennellement Draco en déposant un baiser sur le front d'Harry.

"Tu crois que je veux que quelque chose de mauvais se produise ? Je me suis juste plongé dans une affaire; je vais m'assurer désormais de définir une alarme au cas où je reçois un autre cas difficile," dit Harry avec l'espoir que cela apaiserait son amant.

"A propos de ça… tu ne penses pas qu'il est temps de mettre un terme à ton travail de Briseur de Sorts ? Ce n'est pas un emploi sûr," ajouta Draco et il resserra momentanément son étreinte.

Les doigts d'Harry se crispèrent, il soupira. "Je vais réduire ma quantité de travail, mais je ne peux pas arrêter de travailler tant que je n'ai pas trouvé quelqu'un qui pourra me remplacer pendant un certain temps."

"Peut-être que tu pourrais demander de l'aide à Mère. Je suis sûr qu'elle sera heureuse de demander autour de toi," suggéra Draco.

Harry dut se rappeler que crier fort « jamais, même en enfer ! » serait une mauvaise idée et ouvrirait une boîte de Pandore qu'il préférait garder fermée. Au lieu de cela, il répondit catégoriquement : "Non, merci, j'ai déjà certaines personnes à l'esprit; j'ai juste besoin de les contacter et de leur demander."

"Eh bien, assure-toi de ne pas attendre trop longtemps," marmonna Draco qui semblait légèrement désapprouver. "Quand est ton prochain rendez-vous ?"

Harry posa sa main juste au-dessus de l'enflure de son estomac. "Rogue a dit qu'il avait un après-midi de libre, la semaine prochaine," répondit-il en bâillant.

"Fais-moi savoir la date pour que je puisse y aller avec toi."

Harry acquiesça et après s'être embrassés, ils s'endormirent.

* * *

"Vous êtes certain qu'il sait qu'il est censé être ici ?" demanda Snape en haussant un sourcil.

Harry était assis sur le canapé dans le salon pendant que Snape s'était installé dans le seul fauteuil disponible de la pièce.

"Oui, je le lui ai rappelé ce matin," répondit Harry avec un soupir en se frottant la nuque. "Il est probablement un peu en retard."

Snape était celui qui avait créé la potion de fertilité masculine qu'Harry avait utilisée. Après avoir examiné Harry, il avait d'abord refusé. Les dommages causés à son corps pendant la guerre et son travail comme Briseur de Sort rendait une grossesse assez difficile à gérer pour le corps. Ce n'était pas trop dangereux, mais il y avait toujours des risques qui devaient être pris en compte, par exemple veiller à ce que sa magie ne soit pas hors de contrôle. Sa magie était nécessaire pour maintenir la grossesse, alors si elle devenait hors de contrôle, cela serait désastreux pour le bébé et il pourrait commencer à l'attaquer. C'est pourquoi des contrôles réguliers étaient nécessaires; dans son cas, il avait besoin d'un check-up deux fois par semaine pour s'assurer que la grossesse se déroulait normalement.

Parce que sa magie et les dommages de son corps prouvaient des risques, Snape n'avait pas voulu l'aider au début. C'est seulement après des semaines pendant lesquelles Harry le harcela de hiboux et par Cheminette que l'homme avait cédé.

En contrepartie de la réception de la potion, Harry avait dû promettre qu'il allait se soumettre à un check-up deux fois par semaine sans aucune plainte. Et parce que Snape ne faisait pas du tout confiance aux Guérisseurs de Sainte Mangouste pour réaliser un travail approfondi, il avait offert – à contrecœur – d'effectuer les contrôles.

Draco avait été extatique quand Harry lui avait dit que Snape était prêt à préparer la potion et malgré les demandes de ce dernier, il n'avait jamais dit à son mari le danger que la grossesse pourrait être. Si Draco connaissait les risques, il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il ait interdit à Harry de prendre la potion, et c'était quelque chose qu'Harry avait voulu éviter. Draco avait laissé entendre au début de leur amitié qu'il voulait être père un jour et parce qu'Harry lui-même souhaitait des enfants, il avait voulu donner cette chance à Draco.

Draco ne savait pas qu'Harry était examiné deux fois par semaine; il avait été amené à croire qu'il y avait seulement un check-up tous les mois et Harry voulait que cela reste ainsi. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'inquiéter inutilement Draco.

Snape, cependant, avait une opinion complètement différente à ce sujet.

"Lui avez-vous dit ?" demanda Snape d'une voix neutre.

Harry fronça les sourcils. "Non, bien sûr que non."

"Vous ne pensez pas qu'il mérite de savoir combien cela peut s'avérer dangereux ?"

"Peut-être," fit doucement remarquer Harry. "Cela ne signifie pas que ça le sera. Et jusqu'à présent, rien de mauvais ne s'est passé. Il n'est pas nécessaire de l'inquiéter de quelque chose qui n'arrivera probablement pas."

"C'est votre mari et le père de votre enfant," remarqua Snape et ses yeux noirs brillaient. "Si quelqu'un mérite de connaître la vérité, c'est lui."

"Il serait stupide de l'inquiéter pour rien," répéta obstinément Harry en croisant les bras. "J'irai bien et ce bébé ira bien."

"Espérons que vous ayez raison," marmonna Snape, et leur conversation mourut quand ils entendirent des pas se rapprochant.

"Désolé, je suis en retard !" Draco semblait fatigué et il jeta son manteau sur la table. "Il y a eu un accident avec une potion et j'ai à peine pu empêcher le chaudron d'exploser."

Snape renifla. "Asseyez-vous, afin je puisse commencer."

Alors que Draco avait l'air presque anxieux en regardant l'écran affichant leur bébé en train de bouger, Harry ignora le regard significatif de Snape et jouit simplement de voir son bébé en bonne santé.

* * *

Quatre mois plus tard, il devint clair une fois de plus que Narcissa n'aimait pas son beau-fils.

C'était une froide après-midi, à la fin de Janvier. Draco était parti le matin pour une réunion avec les associés de son père. Il avait hésité à y aller, parce qu'Harry était presque à sa date d'échéance – cinq jours seulement – et c'était uniquement après qu'Harry lui ait demandé d'y aller pour le rassurer, il irait bien pour un jour, que le blond l'avait laissé avec la promesse de revenir dès que possible.

Après avoir remis ses cas à Dean et à Charlie trois mois plus tôt, il avait été lui-même occupé à ordonner le mobilier pour la chambre du bébé et ce jour-là, il avait l'intention de consulter des catalogues pour savoir quel genre de design il voulait pour les murs. C'était la seule chose qui restait à faire pour terminer la chambre et Draco lui avait donné carte blanche à ce sujet.

Toute la journée, il avait souffert de crampes, mais il n'y fit pas très attention. Il avait déjà eu ce genre de crampes avant et elles s'étaient avérées être de fausses alarmes à chaque fois.

Cependant, juste après qu'il ait posé les catalogues sur la table de la cuisine, une vive douleur - comme si un couteau lui avait entaillé l'estomac – le fit se plier en deux avec un grognement sourd, ses doigts crispés sur le bord de la table.

"Merde," jura-t-il quand il sentit quelque chose de mouillé dégoulinant le long de ses jambes.

Bien sûr, le bébé avait décidé de sortir aujourd'hui.

"Tu ne pouvais tout simplement pas attendre quelques jours de plus, hein ?" marmonna-t-il en se redressant lentement. Ainsi, les crampes n'avaient pas été aussi innocentes qu'il le pensait. Il soupira et posa une main sur son ventre, qui était douloureux au toucher.

Grimaçant, il essaya de se souvenir de l'endroit où la réunion d'affaires se déroulait. Il avait besoin de communiquer avec Draco immédiatement. Le père devait être là pendant le travail pour partager sa magie sinon, cela pourrait se passer très mal. Cela avait quelque chose à voir avec le fait que l'utérus n'avait été concrètement nourri que par sa magie, et également d'un peu de celle de Draco. Alors que la magie d'Harry travaillait à faire sortir le bébé en toute sécurité, la magie de Draco le garderait stabilisé.

Il avait également besoin d'ingérer une potion, mais pour cela, il devait d'abord contacter Snape. L'homme devait également l'aider à accoucher et il pouvait imaginer comment ce serait gênant. Mais il le savait quand il avait bu la potion de fertilité masculine, donc il ne pouvait pas se plaindre de cela maintenant.

"Très bien, d'abord je dois communiquer avec Draco," marmonna-t-il et il se retourna. Il dut s'appuyer contre la chambranle de la porte pendant une minute quand une nouvelle contraction se fit sentir.

Dès qu'il eut repris son souffle, il se dirigea vers la cheminée, dont le seul usage était les appels de Cheminette. Une fois qu'il eut une pincée de Poudre de Cheminette entre ses doigts – prêts à jeter dans le feu – il réalisa soudainement qu'il ne savait pas où était Draco. Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler si son mari lui avait dit l'emplacement exact de sa réunion et il jura. Comment diable était-il censé communiquer avec lui s'il ne savait pas où il se trouvait ?

Il se souvenait que Lucius avait accompagné Draco à la réunion et il se mordit la lèvre. Narcissa savait sans doute où son mari était allé, mais il ne voulait pas lui demander son aide. Il pouvait déjà imaginer son ricanement quand elle saurait qu'il ne savait même pas où était son propre mari et il pourrait très bien faire sans ses remarques venimeuses.

Il sentit son bébé bouger légèrement et sut qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il devait contacter Narcissa et lui demander où était Draco. Il n'allait pas risquer la vie de son bébé simplement parce qu'il ne voulait pas faire face à sa belle-mère.

Il traîna la seule chaise présente dans la petite salle à l'avant de la cheminée et s'assit dessus. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il jeta la Poudre dans le feu après avoir hésité quelques secondes de plus et attendit que le feu passe d'un rouge vif à un vert profond.

"Manoir Malfoy," dit-il clairement et il se pencha un peu en avant. Ses mains serrées autour de ses genoux, il grinça des dents quand il sentit une autre contraction.

"Y a-t-il une raison pour que vous appeliez si tard ?" Narcissa le regarda avec des yeux froids, levant un sourcil quand elle avisa la position penchée d'Harry.

"Savez-vous où se trouve Draco ? Plus précisément où a lieu la réunion ? J'ai besoin de l'appeler," dit Harry en essayant de garder une respiration égale.

"Je sais où il est, oui, mais je doute que votre Cheminée soit en mesure de prendre contact avec ce bâtiment. Ce n'est pas connu par beaucoup de gens, vous savez," sourit-elle froidement, et cela semblait vouloir dire qu'il ne pourrait jamais contacter le bâtiment parce qu'il ne faisait pas partie de leur monde.

S'accrocher avec elle n'aiderait pas, alors à la place il serra les dents et dit : "Pouvez-vous, s'il-vous-plaît, communiquer avec lui et lui dire que le bébé arrive ?"

Elle lui fit un sourire condescendant. "Je le ferai."

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, elle ferma la communication et il retomba sur sa chaise. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que son aversion pour lui ne serait pas nuisible au bébé.

Lentement, il se leva et sortit de la pièce pour entrer dans une autre plus loin dans le couloir. La chambre était la plus proche du centre de la maison, ce qui en faisait un lieu idéal pour donner naissance. Le centre de la maison contenait le plus de magie, ce qui aiderait au cours du processus de l'accouchement. Plus tôt dans sa grossesse, Draco avait commandé un lit et un écran séparé de la salle, créant un espace pour une petite salle de bain où le bébé pourrait être nettoyé. Une pile de serviettes sur une petite table ronde était en attente d'être utilisée.

Marchant lentement d'avant en arrière – Hermione lui avait assuré que cela rendrait le processus d'accouchement plus facile – il compta le temps entre chaque contraction. Jusqu'à présent, il y avait une demi-heure entre chaque et aussi longtemps que ce temps ne diminuait pas avant que Draco n'arrive, il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, il n'y avait toujours aucune trace de Draco. Pas même un appel de Cheminette ou un Patronus pour lui faire savoir qu'il arriverait plus tard. Le temps entre les contractions avait raccourci à vingt minutes d'intervalle et il était actuellement assis sur le lit avant qu'il ne soit étourdi par son rythme de balancier.

Où était Draco ?

Il prit une inspiration tremblante et essaya de se détendre. Il avait besoin d'appeler Snape; la potion devait être prise lorsque les contractions étaient à une quinzaine de minutes d'intervalle pour que ça fonctionne complètement.

Passant une main sur son ventre, il se leva de nouveau et se dirigea vers une petite étagère à côté du lit. Un petit bouton blanc avec une tache sombre au milieu avait été programmé pour agir comme une sorte de réveil. Dès qu'Harry le toucherait et dirait le mot de passe, le bouton se mettrait à briller et un bouton sur la robe de Snape allait commencer à produire des sons palpitants, laissant savoir à l'homme qu'il était nécessaire qu'il vienne aider le bébé. Harry n'avait été autorisé à utiliser le bouton seulement s'il était certain qu'il était en travail, car Snape apparaîtrait immédiatement avec la potion.

Il le prit et murmura, "Phoenix."

Le bouton émit une lumière blanche et douce et il le jeta sur l'étagère. Pas même une minute plus tard, il entendit la cheminée dans l'autre pièce et des pas familiers firent leur chemin vers la pièce où il se trouvait.

Snape apparut à la porte et l'étudia. "Combien de temps entre chacune ?"

"Presque quinze minutes, maintenant," répondit Harry en se forçant à continuer à respirer quand il eut une autre contraction.

Le Maître des Potions hocha la tête et lui tendit le flacon, qu'il but avec une grimace. Il ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi toutes les potions avaient un goût désagréable.

Les yeux sombres parcoururent la pièce. "Où est Draco ?"

Harry lui rendit le flacon et soupira. "Je ne sais pas. Il devait assister à une réunion avec son père, aujourd'hui, mais je ne sais pas où exactement." Il se leva et se remit à marcher d'avant en arrière. "J'ai prévenu sa mère par Cheminette et elle m'a dit qu'elle prendrait contact avec eux."

"Quand l'avez-vous appelée ?"

"Il y a près de trois heures," marmonna-t-il.

"Et l'appeler prend si longtemps ?" fit remarquer Snape, sceptique.

Harry ne répondit pas; il n'avait pas envie de dire à l'homme plus âgé comment était la relation entre lui et Narcissa.

"Vous savez qu'il doit être bientôt là, vous ne devez pas être seul à ce stade," l'avertit Snape en s'occupant de placer des serviettes sur le lit de manière stratégique.

"Vous pensez que je ne le sais pas ?" répondit Harry d'un ton brusque. Il était souffrant; il commençait à se sentir mal; son cou était en sueur, il voulait avoir ce bébé hors de lui _maintenant._

Il s'appuya contre le mur quand une autre contraction le frappa; celle-ci était encore pire que la précédente. Sa magie bourdonnait autour de lui et il gémit quand il sentit la potion commencer à agir; ses doigts se crispaient contre le mur en même temps que son ventre se contractait.

"Asseyez-vous," ordonna Snape en ignorant la remarque d'Harry. Il guida l'homme à la respiration lourde sur le lit.

Dès qu'Harry se laissa tomber sur le lit, il appuya les deux mains sur son ventre, frottant fermement et essayant d'ignorer la douleur de son dos tendu.

"Je suis surpris que Draco vous ait laissé seul aujourd'hui," commenta Snape avec désinvolture et il s'appuya contre le mur, sa baguette lâchement tenue entre ses doigts.

"Je lui ai dit que ça irait. Je ne pensais pas que le bébé arriverait aujourd'hui," répondit Harry avec irritation.

"Le jour d'échéance n'est qu'une estimation. Vous n'auriez pas dû le convaincre d'assister à cette réunion," dit brusquement Snape en le regardant.

Harry regarda en arrière. "Ce n'est pas de ma faute si le bébé a décidé de – AH" Il fut brusquement coupé par une douleur fulgurante dans son bas-ventre. Une de ses mains serra le drap du lit tandis que l'autre essayait de se masser à travers la douleur brûlante.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Snape se tenait juste en face de lui, une main appuyée sur son ventre.

"Dix minutes d'intervalle," annonça Snape, et il se recula.

"Il sera là à temps," murmura Harry faiblement en essayant de réguler sa respiration.

Snape grogna doucement. "J'espère pour vous que vous avez raison."

Les contractions semblèrent durer plus longtemps mais si le temps entre chacune n'avait pas diminué, il se sentait comme s'il n'avait pas assez de temps pour prendre une profonde inspiration. Il se balançait d'avant en arrière, maintenant, en essayant de soulager la douleur ainsi. Il aurait bien demandé quelque chose contre la douleur, mais Snape l'avait prévenu plus tôt qu'une potion ne pourrait pas fonctionner.

"Respirez plus lentement, Potter. Hyperventiler ne vous aidera pas," aboya Snape et Harry s'efforça à écouter l'homme plus âgé, essayant de garder sa respiration régulière.

Une autre contraction le frappa comme une vague et il ne put contenir un gémissement. Il commençait à se sentir vraiment mal et ce qu'il voulait par-dessus tout était que cela s'arrête.

Comme il avait la sensation de brûler, il sentit deux mains fraîches l'aider à se coucher sur le lit et lui enlever son pantalon, laissant sa moitié inférieure nue.

Une brusque arrivée d'air lui fit ouvrir les yeux à contrecœur après que le dernier pincement de douleur eut disparu, laissant son corps tremblant.

"Nous ne pouvons plus attendre Draco," déclara tristement Snape.

"Qu'est-ce que… pourquoi ?" demanda Harry, se sentant un peu étourdi.

Snape secoua la tête. "Ne bougez pas. Je vais envoyer un Patronus à Draco." Hâtivement, il quitta la pièce et commença à murmurer quelque chose dans le couloir.

Harry était confus. Il savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas attendre Draco, comme il se faisait tard, mais Snape avait agi comme si quelque chose avait mal tourné. Avec quelques difficultés, il souleva le haut de son corps et baissa les yeux...

Seulement pour voir le drap blanc tacheté de rouge.

D'un air absent, il regardait les tâches rouges qui semblaient se moquer de lui et son cœur battait fort contre sa poitrine.

"Pourquoi est-ce que je saigne ?" Sa voix ne semblait pas pouvoir être plus qu'un murmure et ses mains se serrèrent sur le drap du lit. "Pourquoi est-ce que je saigne ?"

Il était à peu près certain que ce saignement n'était pas normal.

Snape se dirigea vers le lit en seulement deux grandes enjambées, le poussant durement. "Ne vous ai-je pas dit de ne pas bouger ?"

"Pourquoi est-ce que je saigne ? Quelque chose ne va pas avec le bébé ?" demanda Harry en sentant la panique monter, menaçant de se resserrer comme un étau autour de son cœur.

Après tous ces mois à être prudent, allait-il perdre son bébé maintenant ?

"Paniquer ne vous aidera pas," trancha Snape. "Maintenant calmez-vous avant que je vous force à prendre un calmant."

"Bordel, pourquoi est-ce que je saigne ? Le bébé va…"

"Harry ?"

Ils tournèrent tous les deux brusquement la tête vers la porte quand une troisième voix retentit. Draco se tenait sur le seuil, ses cheveux ébouriffés, ses robes froissées et ses yeux écarquillés.

Sans préambule, Draco jeta son sac et ses robes à la hâte sur le sol et se dirigea vers le lit, se laissant tomber à côté de son amant qui respirait durement.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris si longtemps ?" Snape le regarda furieusement. "Les contractions de Potter sont à seulement cinq minutes d'intervalle. Ne t'ai-je pas dit que ta présence était nécessaire dès que les contractions étaient à quinze minutes d'intervalle ? Où étais-tu pour que ta mère ait mis si longtemps pour te contacter ? »

Draco fronça les sourcils et laissa Harry fermement sa main quand la contraction suivante le frappa. éJe ne savais pas qu'Harry était en travail, j'ai seulement été informé par ton Patronus. J'étais encore à la réunion et je n'ai jamais reçu un message disant que ma mère m'avait contacté."

_Elle n'a même pas communiqué avec lui_, réalisa Harry avec un choc. Elle savait que le père devait être là lors de l'accouchement, elle savait que l'absence pouvait s'avérer dangereuse et pourtant, elle n'avait jamais contacté Draco.

Son aversion pour lui était si grande que cela ne la dérangerait pas de blesser son propre petit-fils ?

Ce qui se passa ensuite était totalement flou pour Harry. Il pouvait sentir la magie de Draco lui venir en aide, lui offrant son soutien là où il en avait besoin. Draco était assis derrière lui, le laissant s'appuyer contre son torse et murmurant des mots apaisants à l'oreille pendant qu'Harry poussait pour faire sortir le bébé de son corps; il lui faisait savoir combien il était fier de lui pour subir autant, et combien ce ne serait pas long pour qu'ils puissent tenir leur bébé dans leurs bras.

Harry avait perdu la notion du temps; tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il devait continuer à pousser s'il voulait que son bébé naisse sans subir de conséquences.

Enfin, au moment où Harry commençait sérieusement à penser qu'il ne serait pas en mesure de continuer, le cri aigu d'un nouveau-né déchira la pièce et il s'affaissa contre la poitrine de Draco en fermant les yeux.

Il était fatigué et endolori, et il voulait juste aller dormir maintenant.

Un petit poids chaud placé sur sa poitrine lui fit ouvrir les yeux à nouveau. Leur fils avait été enveloppé dans une couverture bleu clair et seuls ses petits poings et sa tête étaient visibles. Une touffe de désordre, les cheveux blond clair luisaient faiblement à la lumière et des yeux bleu vert clairs le regardèrent curieusement, tandis que sa bouche semblant être un bouton de rose émit un petit bruit.

"Hé, là, chéri," murmura Harry avec un léger sourire.

"Il est en bonne santé," déclara Snape d'un ton bourru.

"Merci de nous avoir aidés, Severus," sourit Draco et ses yeux brillaient fièrement tandis qu'il considérait le petit bébé.

"Ne me remercie pas," soupira Snape.

Draco déposa un baiser tendre sur la joue d'Harry. "Je vais appeler mes parents par Cheminette pour leur dire que leur petit-fils est arrivé," annonça-t-il avec un grand sourire avant de quitter précipitamment la pièce.

"Ç'a été juste, Potter," marmonna sombrement Snape en l'aidant à se tenir droit.

Harry grimaça un peu quand il sentit la protestation de son corps. "Comme si je ne le savais pas," rétorqua-t-il, trop fatigué pour être ennuyé.

"Écoutez, Potter, votre magie a été aidée par celle de Draco, tout à l'heure, mais je ne suis pas certain que votre corps sera capable de gérer une seconde grossesse," déclara Snape sans ambages, l'étudiant d'un air indescriptible.

Harry grogna. "Pensez-vous vraiment que je pense à un deuxième enfant maintenant ? Par Merlin, je viens juste de donner naissance; laissez-moi une pause."

Il était heureux de tenir enfin son fils dans ses bras après neuf mois d'attente, mais il était aussi content que ça soit terminé.

Snape fit claquer sa langue. "Je vous avertis au cas où vous vouliez un deuxième enfant."

Harry resta calme jusqu'à ce que Snape soit sur le point de quitter la chambre.

"Quelque chose ne va pas avec ma magie ?" demanda-t-il doucement, craignant la réponse. Il avait entendu parler d'hommes qui avaient perdu toute leur magie après avoir donné naissance à leur enfant. Était-ce à quoi Snape faisait allusion quand il disait que son corps ne pourrait probablement pas gérer une seconde grossesse ?

Snape posa une main contre la chambranle de la porte. "Elle est un peu instable, mais il fallait s'y attendre, après toute cette épreuve," marmonna-t-il. "Si vous restez tranquille, elle devrait se stabiliser rapidement."

Sur cela, il partit.

"J'ai appelé mes parents," Draco sourit et ferma la porte derrière lui. "Ils sont heureux et nous rendront bientôt visite."

"As-tu contacté Hermione ?" demanda Harry, levant enfin les yeux. Leur fils s'était endormi. Il continuait de s'extasier en silence sur ce beau garçon – un mélange parfait de ses parents – qui venait de lui.

"Ouais, je l'ai fait," dit Draco en hochant la tête. "Elle a dit qu'elle passerait demain et que je devais m'assurer que tu te reposes bien."

Harry roula des yeux. "Je ne pense pas que je ferai un match de Quidditch bientôt," plaisanta-t-il. "As-tu dit son nom à tes parents ?"

"Oui," renifla Draco. "Ils n'étaient pas vraiment ravis de son deuxième prénom, mais je leur ai dit que nous avions fait ce compromis et que nous ne reviendrons pas dessus."

Harry sourit légèrement et plaça soigneusement un baiser sur le front de son bébé. "Bienvenue dans la famille, Scorpius James."

* * *

**Fin de la première partie, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! La suite arrive bientôt, j'ai déjà commencé à la traduire, elle est en relecture chez Onirybrius pour l'instant ! **

**Merci d'avoir lu !**


	2. Chapter 2

**+tre :** Beloved Misfit

**Auteur :** FanofBellaandEdward

**Traductrice :** HiMaboroshi

**Bêta :** Onirybrius et Red Blood Apple, un grand merci à elles !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à Joanne Rowling, et l'histoire ci-dessous appartient à l'auteur, FanofBellaandEdward. Je ne suis que la traductrice.

**Note de la traductrice :** Avec la permission de l'auteur, je traduis cette courte fanfiction de trois chapitres, qui au départ était un cadeau de l'auteur pour une amie à elle. Voici la seconde et avant-dernière partie de Beloved Misfit !

Cette version n'a pas encore été corrigée par Red Blood Apple car je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de la contacter. Je suis désolée si cette suite a tant tardé, Onirybrius et moi avons été soumises à des soucis informatiques, malheureusement, et avons été contraintes de recommencer nos corrections plusieurs fois.

Merci, pour l'auteur, d'avoir laissé des reviews et de mettre en favoris et en alerte. Et merci pour moi aussi, même si je traduis seulement !

**Avertissements de l'auteur : **Attention, présence de MPREG, de slash, et d'angoisse.

**Bonne lecture !**

**Beloved Misfit, partie 2**

Devenir grands-parents n'avait pas adouci l'attitude de Lucius et Narcissa à son égard. C'avait été un vœu stupide, mais il avait espéré qu'en leur montrant qu'il était capable de donner un héritier à Draco (même s'il avait choisi d'avoir un enfant parce qu'il en voulait un, non pas pour leur plaire), ses beaux-parents s'adoucissent avec lui, peut-être même qu'ils l'acceptent, au final.

Quoi qu'il en soit, leur attitude semblait empirer.

A chaque visite avec Scorpius, Narcissa faisait en sorte d'informer Harry que tout ce qu'il faisait était mauvais. Il donnait le lait à son fils dans le mauvais sens; il ne l'habillait pas de manière appropriée; il le tenait dans le mauvais sens; il n'était pas capable de le calmer comme il fallait…

Rien de ce qu'il faisait n'était assez bon à leurs yeux.

Harry essaya d'ignorer les remarques sarcastiques, mettant l'accent sur les soins de son fils, mes ces remarques le frappaient plus fort qu'avant. Il était terrifié à l'idée d'être un mauvais père, ne sachant comment agir parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu de modèle parfait – et les Dursley ne pouvant être considérés comme des modèles parfaits.

A chaque fois que Scorpius criait ou refusait de boire son lait, la panique menaçait de le submerger tandis qu'une voix au fond de son esprit murmurait d'une voix doucereuse qu'il foirait tout.

Draco essayait de prendre soin de Scorpius quand il le pouvait, mais son travail l'occupait toute la journée. Il avait été décidé qu'Harry resterait à la maison pendant au moins deux ans pour prendre soin de Scorpius et que par la suite, leur fils irait à l'école maternelle des Sorciers, de sorte qu'ainsi, Harry pourrait recommencer à travailler.

Scorpius avait huit mois quand Harry craqua presque complètement.

Il avait été rendre visite à Lucius et Narcissa sans Draco (il avait été appelé pour une urgence dans son laboratoire) cette fois. Apparemment, c'était une sorte de tradition Sang-Pur que d'aller rendre visite aux grands-parents chaque semaine pour montrer la progression de leur petit-fils.

Harry redoutait ce jour chaque semaine, parce que cela signifiait qu'il allait de nouveau entendre que tout ce qu'il faisait était mal et qu'il était incapable de s'occuper d'un enfant Sang-Pur.

Il avait déjà eu une semaine fatigante. Scorpius était un bébé plutôt difficile pendant les nuits et depuis qu'il était né, Harry n'avait pas eu la chance de dormir toute une nuit. Il s'esquivait quelques heures pendant la journée quand il le pouvait – c'est-à-dire quand Draco était là pour prendre soin de Scorpius – mais tout au long des mois, il n'avait jamais vraiment pu se reposer pleinement. Bien sûr, cela se voyait dans son apparence : il avait des cernes sous les yeux, sa peau était devenue un peu pâle et la contrainte de supporter les remarques de Narcissa combinée à son inquiétude pour Scorpius lui avait fait perdre du poids, le rendant plus mince que ce qu'il n'était avant sa grossesse.

Cette semaine, Scorpius avait été encore plus capricieux que d'habitude, criant haut et fort jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme ou mange. Le calme ne durait qu'une heure ou deux avant que les pleurs ne recommencent.

Ainsi, le samedi vint et avec cela la visite hebdomadaire aux grands-parents, et les nerfs d'Harry étaient déjà tendus.

"Votre apparence n'est pas vraiment digne de l'époux d'un Sang-Pur, Monsieur Potter. Si vous ne pouvez même pas prendre soin de vous-même, comment pouvons-nous vous faire confiance pour prendre soin de notre petit-fils ? " Narcissa parlait les bras croisés avant de boire une gorgée de son thé glacé. "Peut-être devriez-vous embaucher un elfe de maison pour agir comme une nounou. Un elfe de maison saura prendre soin d'un enfant Sang-Pur. "

_Contrairement à vous_ était l'insulte implicite.

Harry serra les dents et se focalisa sur Scorpius qu'il distrayait avec son lapin. "Je peux prendre soin de Scorpius, je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'un elfe de maison, " répondit-il sèchement.

"Vraiment ?" Lucius haussa un sourcil. " Je serais plus enclin à croire votre affirmation si je ne voyais pas votre apparence. "

Une heure. Il était assis ici depuis une heure avec un Scorpius incommode et rouge, endurant leurs remarques. C'était suffisant, non? S'il devait rester plus longtemps, il recourrait probablement à leur jeter un sort et ce serait difficile à expliquer à Draco.

Il se leva. " Nous devons rentrer à la maison, maintenant, " dit-il d'une voix neutre. "Draco sera bientôt à la maison, je dois préparer le dîner. "

Lucius fit un geste de la main, comme si Harry avait besoin de sa permission pour sortir.

Grinçant des dents, Harry se retourna pour partir.

"Je suppose que vos talents de cuisinier sont admirables, contrairement à vos compétences parentales, " renchérit Narcissa avec un petit rire. "Je doute que ce soit votre apparence qui convainc Draco de rentrer à la maison pour vous. "

Sans s'en rendre compte, Harry resserra son étreinte autour de Scorpius et transplana directement dans l'entrée, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Le claquement de la porte surprit Scorpius et le petit garçon se mit à pleurer bruyamment; des cris forts et aigus.

"Oh, non, chéri, je suis désolé, s'il-te-plaît, ne pleure pas " plaida Harry en berçant attentivement le garçon contre sa poitrine, arpentant le couloir, en espérant que le mouvement répétitif aiderait Scorpius à s'endormir.

"S'il-te-plaît, Scorpius, peux-tu aller dormir pour papa ? " dit-il en fermant les yeux. "Papa a besoin de dormir un peu. "

En réponse, Scorpius commença à pleurer plus fort encore et Harry grimaça, sentant poindre un mal de tête.

"Allez, tu dois être fatigué, maintenant, non ?" tenta-t-il désespérément en se dirigeant vers la chambre de Scorpius, afin de le mettre au lit. "Tu viens de manger, tu ne peux que l'être. " Il vérifia sa couche en mettant sa main sous le pantalon de Scorpius. Rien. Alors pourquoi pleurait-il ?

"S'il-te-plaît, chéri, s'il-te-plait, dors !" Harry plaça le garçon blond avec soin dans son berceau et Scorpius commença à agiter ses bras nerveusement, ses petites jambes claquaient contre le matelas tandis que son visage devenait encore plus rouge.

Harry essaya de le calmer en le berçant attentivement, mais peu importe qu'il le balance ou qu'il lui parle, Scorpius n'arrêtait pas une seule fois de pleurer.

Peut-être que Narcissa avait raison. Peut-être qu'il était vraiment un mauvais père. Son fils pleurait et il ne pouvait même pas comprendre ce qui n'allait pas avec lui. Quel genre de père était-il ?

Appeler Kreattur était désormais impossible car l'elfe de maison était mort un mois avant qu'Harry ne donne naissance à Scorpius.

Un autre cri perçant le fit lâcher le lit avec une grimace et il tomba sur le sol, le dos contre le mur.

Il était si fatigué de tout cela. Peu importe ce qu'il faisait, Narcissa et Lucius n'étaient pas près de l'accepter et maintenant, il n'arrivait même pas à apaiser son propre fils. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de prendre soin de la maison et de Scorpius et il ne pouvait même pas faire cela.

Quel genre de mari et de père était-il s'il ne pouvait pas accomplir les choses plus simples ?

"Je ne peux pas le faire" gémit-il et les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues, ses épaules secouées par ses sanglots.

Il ne parvenait à rien – comment Draco pourrait même supporter de rester avec lui ?

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas le bruit familier de la Cheminette. Il n'entendit pas non plus une valise tomber sur le sol, ni les pas précipités dans les escaliers.

Il ne vit pas Draco entrer dans la chambre et aller directement vers le berceau, prenant leur fils dont les cris avaient faiblis.

Ce ne fut que lorsque les pleurs eurent disparu qu'il leva des yeux hébétés. Il pouvait entendre la voix de Draco murmurer quelque chose à leur fils d'un ton apaisant, et le bruit d'un flacon étant débouché.

Il se raidit. Draco avait vu tout ce qui s'était passé. Il avait vu son fils pleurer seul dans son berceau tandis qu'il était inutilement assis sur le sol, comme un enfant qui ne pouvait rien faire. Il se rendrait compte qu'Harry était pathétique et puis…

Et puis que se passerait-il ? Allait-il réaliser ce que Narcissa avait vu : qu'Harry était pathétique et qu'il ne valait pas la peine de le supporter pour le restant de sa vie ? Il savait qu'il avait l'air horrible, il avait aperçu son apparence dans le miroir quand il marchait dans les escaliers et il avait à peine pu retenir une grimace. Ses cheveux ressemblaient plus que jamais à un nid d'oiseau; ses yeux brillants étaient plus ternes et des cernes avaient commencé à se développer en-dessous, tandis que sa peau autrefois bronzée était devenue blafarde. Il avait perdu tout le poids qu'il avait gagné durant sa grossesse, et il était désormais aussi mince qu'il l'était au cours de ses dernières années chez les Dursley.

Il n'était pas non plus exactement désirable. Il ne lui avait pas échappé que Draco et lui n'étaient plus, ou presque, intimes. C'était de sa faute la plupart du temps, il le savait. Les premiers mois, le corps d'Harry avait été dans une sorte de convalescence à cause de la grossesse puis de la naissance. Après cela, Harry était souvent trop fatigué pour faire autre chose que dormir dès que sa tête touchait l'oreiller – avant de se réveiller quelques heures plus tard, parce que Scorpius avait besoin de manger. Il savait que Draco était prêt à reprendre les tétées nocturnes – le blond l'avait proposé à plusieurs reprises – mais Harry avait toujours refusé parce qu'il savait que Draco avait besoin de repos. Draco travaillait toute la journée, tandis qu'Harry faisait juste le ménage et prenait soin de Scorpius. Dans l'esprit d'Harry, le travail de Draco prenait plus d'énergie que ses tâches ménagères.

Depuis la naissance de Scorpius, leur intimité avait donc été limitée à quelques baisers simples tous les jours et à des étreintes occasionnelles.

Il ne pouvait même pas se rappeler de la dernière fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour.

"Harry. "

La voix douce de Draco le crispa. Des pas s'approchèrent puis cessèrent en face de lui et Draco se mit à genoux devant lui.

" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? "

"J'ai foiré " répondit catégoriquement Harry et il agrippa ses cheveux. "Scorpius n'arrêtait pas de pleurer et je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi. "

Draco soupira et quand il leva la main, Harry tressaillit involontairement. Draco fit une pause, mais étendit la main et la posa doucement sur la joue d'Harry.

"Tu n'as rien foiré, Harry. Scorpius est difficile parce que sa première dent est en train de pousser et ses gencives sont endolories. J'ai mis sur sa tétine une potion qui permet de soulager la douleur. Il dort maintenant" murmura Draco.

"J'aurais dû me douter que ses gencives étaient douloureuses, " marmonna Harry, et il aurait pu se jeter un sort pour ça. Bien sûr; comment avait-il pu ne pas remarquer que les dents de Scorpius poussaient ? Il était âgé de huit mois; le livre sur les bébés qu'il avait lu mentionnait que la première dent pouvait venir à partir de cet âge et que l'enfant pouvait pleurer plus facilement en raison de la douleur.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas remarqué plus tôt ? Il était avec Scorpius toute la journée, il aurait dû voir ce qui se passait.

"La seule raison pour laquelle je le sais, c'est parce que j'ai utilisé un charme de diagnostic, " répondit patiemment Draco. "Sinon, je ne l'aurais pas su non plus. Tu n'as rien foiré, Harry. "

"J'aurais dû penser à utiliser ce charme, " murmura Harry et il se mordit la lèvre. "Je ne peux pas croire que je n'ai pas…"

"Harry ! "

Il leva les yeux, surpris, quand Draco éleva un peu la voix.

Les yeux gris le regardaient avec inquiétude. "Tu as l'air horriblement fatigué. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais besoin d'aide ? J'aurais relégué une partie de mon travail à mes subordonnés, " dit-il en baissant à nouveau la voix, conscient de leur fils qui dormait à côté, dans son lit.

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, je peux gérer ça, " répliqua faiblement Harry, mais il savait que ça sonnait faux. Il était clair qu'il ne pouvait pas faire face seul. Que serait-il arrivé si Draco n'était pas revenu plus tôt ?

"Harry, tu es prêt à t'effondrer, " soupira Draco. "J'aurais dû remarquer plus tôt que tu étais fatigué. Tu as besoin de temps pour te reposer. "

"Je ne vais pas m'effondrer, je te le promets, j'ai juste… juste…"

Mais il était sur le point de s'effondrer. Prendre soin de Scorpius demandait plus d'efforts et aspirait plus d'énergie qu'il pensait et il se demandait comment Diable Molly avait réussi à élever sept enfants et avoir toujours l'air aussi énergique.

Une main caressa doucement son épaule. "Tu as besoin d'un vrai repos. Je vais prendre les tétées nocturnes, maintenant, comme ça tu pourras te reposer la nuit. Je vais appeler ma mère et lui demander s'ils veulent garder Scorpius toute la journée jusqu'à ce que tu sois rétabli. Je suis sûr qu'elle et Père ne m'en voudront pas. "

"NON ! " Harry se redressa vivement et saisit le bras de Draco, l'empêchant de se lever. "Scorpius n'a pas à être gardé par ta mère ! "

Draco le regarda, perplexe. "Pourquoi pas ? Elle ne m'en voudra pas, je te le promets. "

Comment pouvait-il lui expliquer pourquoi il ne voulait pas remettre Scorpius à sa grand-mère ? Harry pouvait déjà imaginer le genre de railleries qui viendraient désormais s'ils apprenaient qu'il n'était même pas capable de gérer un enfant de huit mois. Ils verraient là une nouvelle preuve montrant qu'il n'était pas apte à être un père, même si Harry faisait de son mieux. Peut-être même qu'ils arriveraient à convaincre Draco qu'Harry ne valait rien et qu'il n'était pas digne d'être son mari. Que faire s'ils utilisaient leurs relations au sein du Ministère pour les convaincre qu'Harry était inapte à s'occuper de Scorpius ?

"Je... je n'ai pas besoin de son aide. Je peux prendre soin de Scorpius – je n'ai pas besoin de son aide, " insista Harry, serrant inconsciemment le bras de Draco.

Draco soupira et détourna le regard pendant quelques secondes. "Cela te dérangerait si tante Andromeda venait t'aider pendant la journée ? De cette façon, tu pourrais aussi passer du temps avec Teddy. Je suis sûr que son parrain lui manque et ainsi il pourra passer du temps avec son cousin. "

Harry se mordit la lèvre et déplaça ses genoux. Il supposait que ce n'était pas si mal d'avoir Andromeda autour de lui pour l'aider. Au moins, elle n'avait jamais raillé son sang ou ses compétences parentales. Il était agréable de l'avoir autour de lui et honnêtement, il pourrait accepter un peu son aide.

De plus, sa dernière visite à son filleul remontait à un moment.

" Ouais, d'accord, " murmura-t-il après un silence de tergiversions.

Draco pencha la tête pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. "Allez, repose-toi, je vais faire le dîner, d'accord ? "

Harry voulut protester, affirmant qu'il était capable de faire le dîner, mais l'expression déterminée de Draco indiquait clairement qu'il ne tolérerait aucune protestation, alors Harry soupira et avec un faible sourire, se dirigea vers leur chambre pour faire une sieste.

* * *

"Ta grand-mère dit qu'il est temps pour toi de rentrer à la maison, Teddy, " dit Draco en entrant dans le salon.

Scorpius, âgé de trois ans, leva des yeux écarquillés. "Teddy au revoir ? " demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

Le garçon de dix ans son aîné se leva avec un soupir de regret. "Ouais, je dois y aller, Scorp'. "

Assis sur le canapé, Harry leva les yeux de la fiche d'une de ses nouvelles affaires avec un sourire. "Tu peux toujours revenir ce week-end, Teddy. Je suis sûr que ta grand-mère ne m'en voudra pas. "

"Je sais, " répondit Teddy avec une moue. Il se pencha et embrassa Scorpius, faisant rire le garçon blond, puis se dirigea vers Harry pour l'embrasser aussi.

"Salue ta grand-mère pour moi, d'accord ? " Harry sourit et déposa un baiser sur les cheveux de Teddy, qui étaient devenus blond sable.

" Je le ferai. "

Scorpius jouait avec des petites figurines de sorciers et sorcières qui pouvaient sauter et commença à marmonner quelque-chose – il entamait probablement un dialogue avec les petits jouets.

Harry regardait la scène, attendri. Après la première année, Scorpius avait fini par faire ses nuits, permettant à ses parents de se reposer comme ils en avaient besoin. Andromeda avait beaucoup aidé aussi – durant les deux premières années, chaque jour pendant quelques heures, elle leur avait rendu visite, en prenant soin de Scorpius et en faisant le ménage, afin qu'Harry puisse dormir. Teddy l'accompagnait quand il le pouvait, désireux de jouer avec son cousin.

Draco entra dans la pièce au moment où Scorpius commençait à taper dans ses mains parce que deux de ses figurines flottaient dans les airs.

"On dirait que sa magie se manifeste de plus en plus souvent " murmura Draco en s'asseyant à côté d'Harry.

Harry hocha la tête. "Hm, hier il a fait disparaître sa purée de petits pois. " dit-il sèchement.

"Je suppose qu'il n'approuvait pas son déjeuner" rit Draco. Il entoura les épaules d'Harry avec son bras et jeta un coup d'œil sur le fichier. "Un nouveau cas ? "

"Ouais, mais c'est facile, de ce que je peux en dire. Ça ne devrait pas me prendre plus d'une heure, " marmonna Harry, et il ferma le dossier après y avoir annoté une dernière remarque.

"Je voulais te demander…" Draco s'interrompit, l'incertitude traversant ses traits.

L'homme à la sombre chevelure âgé de vingt-sept ans plaça le dossier fermé sur la table à côté de lui et se tourna vers son mari. "Quoi ? "

Draco se pencha vers lui, rapprochant son visage du sien, et baissa la voix. "Que penses-tu d'avoir un autre enfant ? "

"Un autre enfant ? " répéta Harry, surpris. "Ah... Hum, je n'y ai jamais pensé, pour être honnête. Je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais un deuxième enfant. "

"Je sais ce que c'est de grandir sans frères et sœurs, et je ne veux pas que Scorpius connaisse la solitude. " répondit Draco et il regarda son fils, qui ignorait tout de leur conversation, préférant concentrer toute son attention sur son jeu. "Je sais qu'il a Teddy, mais Teddy va aller à Poudlard l'an prochain et Scorpius apprécierait d'avoir quelqu'un près de son âge. "

Un deuxième enfant, hein…

Quand il avait découvert que les hommes pouvaient porter des enfants, il avait lui-même envisagé d'en avoir au moins deux. Après en avoir eu un avec Draco, il avait pensé n'en avoir qu'un, à cause du fait qu'il était de tradition que les Malfoy n'aient qu'un seul héritier par génération (sans doute pour éviter les conflits concernant l'héritage, plus tard).

Il s'était donc contenté d'un seul enfant – tout en sachant également que de toute manière, il ne pourrait en avoir plus à cause des dommages qu'avait subis son corps – mais maintenant, Draco lui faisait mention d'un deuxième et son désir enfoui remonta à la surface.

"Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? Si tu ne voulais pas, je comprendrais – tu as repris le travail depuis seulement un an, mais je pensais…"

La phrase confuse de Draco fut coupée par les lèvres d'Harry.

"Ça ne me dérangerait pas d'en avoir un deuxième " sourit Harry et il déposa un autre baiser sur les lèvres surprises. "Quand veux-tu… tu sais…" Il s'arrêta, ne voulant rien dire de déplacé alors que leur fils était près d'eux.

"Quand tu seras prêt, " répondit immédiatement Draco, puis il eut l'air gêné de son impatience. "Désolé, c'est juste que… je veux vraiment ce deuxième enfant avec toi. "

Harry eut un petit rire et frotta son pouce sur la main posée sur sa jambe. "Je vais demander à Snape s'il veut de nouveau faire la potion. "

Il ignora la petite voix qui lui susurra que Snape ne serait pas prêt à faire de nouveau la potion, alors que Draco l'embrassait avec enthousiasme.

* * *

"Avez-vous perdu l'esprit ? " demanda Snape, impassible, alors qu'il s'éloignait du chaudron dans lequel il venait de remuer une potion pourpre.

Harry s'agita à la porte du laboratoire. Après sa conversation avec Draco – et une autre plus en profondeur plus tard dans la soirée qui comprenait des détails concernant son travail – il avait rédigé une lettre à Snape, lui demandant s'il pouvait passer.

Il avait reçu une réponse deux jours après, et maintenant il était trois jours plus tard. Scorpius était gardé par Andromeda et Teddy, et Draco avait été superviser la rencontre avec une femme qui voulait lancer une boutique qui ne vendrait que les potions de Draco.

"Ma magie est stable depuis plus deux ans, maintenant" souligna-t-il calmement. "Tant que ma magie est stable, mon corps peut supporter un deuxième enfant, non ? "

"Potter, vous avez déjà poussé votre corps et votre magie avec le premier. Porter un deuxième enfant pourrait vous faire devenir un Cracmol ou même vous tuer " répliqua froidement Snape, en s'essuyant les mains pour enlever les éclaboussures de la potion.

"Je peux gérer un second " insista Harry, et il fit un pas de plus. "Je vais faire attention comme la première fois. Je vais m'assurer que Draco ne sera pas loin ou à une réunion quand j'approcherai de la date butoir. Monsieur, Draco et moi voulons vraiment un deuxième enfant. "

"Est-ce que Draco le voudrait toujours s'il savait que c'est risqué pour vous ? " demanda Snape doucement, son regard noir étincelant.

Harry se raidit et lança un regard sombre à son ancien professeur. "Il n'est pas nécessaire de l'informer, car ce ne sera pas risqué. Je sais ce que je fais et je sais que mon corps peut supporter un second enfant. "

Mais Snape secoua la tête. "Je ne peux pas, en toute bonne conscience, vous donner cette potion. Votre magie était très instable à la fin de votre grossesse et ce serait prendre un risque énorme. Je sais que vous aimez prendre des risques, Potter, mais je ne vais pas regarder Draco souffrir s'il s'avère que votre corps ne peut pas en gérer une seconde. "

Harry serra les poings et regarda l'homme, qui avait l'air calme. Il ne pouvait pas retourner voir Draco et lui dire que Snape n'était pas disposé à lui donner la potion. Draco voudrait savoir pourquoi et s'il lui avouait la raison du refus de Snape, Draco abandonnerait probablement l'idée d'avoir un second enfant, et Harry ne pouvait pas laisser cela se produire.

Il savait que ça pouvait être risqué, mais il avait juste besoin d'être prudent. Il serait encore plus prudent que lorsqu'il portait Scorpius, et ce n'était pas peu dire.

Il se mordit la lèvre; il ne voulait pas faire ça, mais il ne pouvait pas oublier sa volonté d'avoir un deuxième enfant.

"Très bien, " dit-il sèchement en se retournant. "Alors je vais simplement aller voir un autre Maître des Potions pour demander la potion. Je suis certain que cette personne sera prête à me la donner. "

Il était presque à la porte quand la voix de Snape l'interrompit.

"Potter. Attendez. "

Même avec la culpabilité de tromper Snape comme ça, Harry se retourna avec un enthousiasme bouillonnant.

* * *

Comme prévu, porter leur deuxième enfant s'était avéré plus difficile que ce qu'il avait prévu. Les quatre premiers mois s'étaient déroulés sans trop de problèmes; il était fatigué et expérimentait à nouveau les nausées matinales, mais dans l'ensemble, ce n'était pas si mal que ça. Rien que quelques potions anti-nausées ne pouvaient guérir.

Snape, qui était plutôt énervé de la façon dont Harry avait réussi à le convaincre de lui donner la potion, avait insisté pour toujours faire les bilans hebdomadaires dès qu'il avait su qu'il était enceint. La date d'échéance était désormais estimée au milieu d'Avril, ce qui signifiait qu'Harry avait dû prendre congé de son travail à partir du cinquième mois pour s'assurer que tout aille bien.

Ils avaient informé Scorpius du bébé quand Harry eut passé le quatrième mois. Le petit garçon avait d'abord été inquiet – il ne comprenait pas vraiment comment un bébé pourrait grandir dans le ventre de son père – mais finalement, il semblait heureux d'avoir un nouveau frère ou une sœur.

Le reste de la famille et les amis furent informés une semaine après Scorpius. Les amis d'Harry et Andromeda les avaient félicités et Teddy était excité, impatient d'avoir un nouveau cousin qu'il pourrait dorloter.

Narcissa avait embrassé Draco et Lucius avait approuvé d'un signe de tête, mais dès que Draco avait tourné la tête un instant, Narcissa avait regardé Harry avec un sourcil haussé et un sourire moqueur, alors que Lucius avait secoué la tête.

"Je suppose que c'est une façon de le garder avec vous, " avait-il murmuré.

Leurs remarques sarcastiques et leur attitude froide envers Harry ne s'arrêtèrent pas – et désormais il avait renoncé à gagner leur approbation. Il essaya des les ignorer autant que possible, en se concentrant sur Scorpius et le développement du bébé dans son ventre, et en appréciant les moments intimes qu'il pouvait voler avec son mari.

Toutefois, il ne savait si cela avait à voir avec le fait que la grossesse le rendait plus sensible ou tout simplement avec le fait que les innombrables remarques sarcastiques avaient finalement agi sur son état émotionnel, un jour qu'il était à six mois de grossesse, pendant l'anniversaire de Scorpius, il faillit perdre le bébé.

Lucius et Narcissa avaient insisté pour célébrer le quatrième anniversaire de Scorpius dans le Manoir Malfoy et Harry n'avait pas eu l'énergie, ni même une bonne raison de protester contre elle.

Il avait insisté pour qu'Andromeda et Teddy assistent à la fête – il aurait également voulu que Ron et Hermione y assistent, mais il n'avait aucune envie de les soumettre aux remarques, alors il avait décidé d'organiser une fête privée avec eux le lendemain.

La journée avait commencé relativement bien. La fête commença exactement à treize heures et le déjeuner était prévu, suivi de l'ouverture des cadeaux de Scorpius. Après l'ouverture de cinq cadeaux, on fit une pause pendant laquelle Draco aida Scorpius à couper le gâteau d'anniversaire. Teddy prenait des photos, affirmant qu'une fête d'anniversaire n'était pas complète sans la prise de photos.

Harry avait vu Lucius et Narcissa se raidir lorsque Andromeda et Teddy étaient entrés dans le jardin et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être heureux à ce sujet. Même s'ils n'aimaient pas Andromeda et Teddy, ils ne pouvaient pas dire quoi que ce soit, parce que les apparences devaient être conservées même entre la famille et les amis.

L'atmosphère était si légère qu'Harry laissa négligemment tomber sa garde – ce qui expliquait sans doute pourquoi le coup avait été si violent.

Narcissa apparut à côté de lui sans prévenir.

"Comment va le bébé ?" demanda-t-elle les bras croisés avant de prendre une gorgée de sa coupe de champagne.

Harry se raidit; ses mains, qui caressaient lentement son ventre visiblement arrondi, s'arrêtèrent. "Le bébé se porte bien; Snape a dit qu'il n'y avait aucun problème " répondit-il impassiblement, espérant qu'elle le laisse seul.

Pas de chance.

"Habituellement, les hommes n'ont pas plus d'un enfant, " murmura-t-elle, le regard fixé sur Scorpius qui ouvrait un petit cadeau. "Non seulement leur corps est trop épuisé par la première grossesse, mais aussi parce qu'ils ne veulent pas se sentir comme une sangsue pour leur partenaire qui prend le rôle de celui qui fait rentrer l'argent." Un sourire apparut sur son visage, ses yeux brillant froidement dans la lumière terne du soleil. "Je suppose que certaines personnes sont trop nobles pour se plaindre de leur sangsue de partenaire. "

Harry se leva brusquement, une de ses mains serrant sa chemise. "Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois aller à la salle de bain," marmonna-t-il et il sortit du jardin, en essayant d'ignorer le rire allègre de Narcissa.

Tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain la plus proche, il pensa qu'il aurait dû dire que Draco était celui qui avait mentionné le fait d'avoir un deuxième enfant. Ce n'était pas comme s'il aimait agir comme une « sangsue » vis-à-vis de Draco; s'il voulait que cette grossesse progresse en douceur, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'arrêter de travailler. S'il avait eu son mot à dire, il aurait continué à travailler comme Briseur de Sort. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas s'occuper de Scorpius – c'était tout le contraire, d'ailleurs – mais il aimait être occupé et aider d'autres personnes.

Dommage que son travail se soit avéré être un danger pour le bébé à naître.

Une fois que la porte de la salle de bain fut fermée et qu'il n'entendit plus aucun bruit, il se rendit immédiatement à l'évier pour s'asperger le visage.

Narcissa avait dit ça comme s'il avait juste arrêté de travailler. Comme s'il agissait comme une… catin privée pour Draco, ou tout comme. Harry grimaça à cette pensée et arrêta de s'asperger le visage, ses yeux fixés sur l'évier.

Lucius et Narcissa ne l'avaient jamais directement traité de catin, mais il avait entendu assez de remarques implicites pour savoir que c'était comme cela qu'ils le considéraient. Au début de leur relation, ils ont été très explicites quant au fait qu'il n'était rien si ce n'était un bon coup pour occuper Draco quelques temps. Après que Draco l'ait demandé en mariage, leur commentaires changèrent, arguant le fait que sa seule qualité se trouvait au lit et qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à offrir à leur fils que son corps.

Ses mains se serrèrent étroitement autour de l'évier blanc et impeccable, alors que sa respiration commençait à devenir difficile.

C'était la première fois qu'ils le traitaient de sangsue. Même pendant sa première grossesse. Mais il supposait que c'était parce que Scorpius était leur premier petit-fils – et s'ils avaient eu leur mot à dire, Scorpius aurait également été le dernier.

Un pincement de douleur dans ses côtes lui fit serrer les dents.

Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter des beaux-parents aussi méchants ? Il avait perdu ses parents à un âge précoce, avait subi pendant des années une famille qui détestait son existence-même, avait perdu un tas d'autres personnes, y compris Sirius et Remus, et il avait lutté contre l'un des sorciers les plus sombres de l'histoire à plusieurs reprises avant de finalement le vaincre. N'était-ce pas suffisant pour lui garantir un peu de chance après cela ? Que devait-il faire pour que ses beaux-parents cessent enfin leurs remarques venimeuses ?

Perdu dans ses sombres pensées, il ne remarqua pas sa magie tourbillonnant follement autour de lui, ni ne se regarda dans le miroir pour voir combien il avait pâli.

Il ne remarqua que quelque chose allait mal que quand une douleur aiguë, comme un couteau lui transperçant la peau, le frappa à l'estomac. Son estomac, dans lequel le bébé donnait des coups de pied frénétiques.

Avec un soupir, il baissa les yeux et sa vue se brouilla lorsqu'une tâche sombre se répandit sur son pantalon brun.

Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, ses mains serrées autour de son ventre. "Non, non, non, cela ne peut pas se produire, " murmura-t-il dans la panique, mais avant qu'il puisse appeler un elfe de maison, tout commença à tourner devant ses yeux, puis l'obscurité l'enveloppa.

* * *

"… Tu veux dire, c'était dangereux ?! Il ne m'a jamais dit…"

"… Il ne voulait pas te le dire de peur…"

"Bien sûr que je n'aurais pas voulu si cela signifiait…"

La conversation était coupée, mais elle avait eu lieu derrière une porte close – ce qui signifie que les gens qui parlent sont susceptibles de converser plus fort que ce qui était considéré comme un ton normal.

Deux yeux verts s'ouvrirent lentement, leur propriétaire devenant peu à peu conscient de son environnement.

Harry était de retour à Grimmauld Place, couché dans son lit, sous les draps. Sa vue était un peu floue, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'avait pas ses lunettes.

Pendant un bref instant, il se demanda pourquoi il s'était réveillé dans son lit, jusqu'à ce que les évènements de ce jour-là lui tombent dessus comme un couperet. Il bougea son bras libre sous les draps et sentit son ventre. Il était toujours aussi arrondi qu'avant – était-ce bon signe ?

Il s'assit et baissa le regard sur son ventre arrondi. Fermant les yeux, il pressa le bas avec trois doigts en espérant vivement qu'il recevrait une réponse.

C'était faible – presque indétectable. Il changea de position, ramenant ses jambes de façon à les croiser et berça son ventre, appuya à nouveau sur le bas, pressant sa magie de se manifester.

Une petite touche de magie sembla toucher la sienne, le saluant presque timidement, et il sentit une douce poussée contre ses doigts.

Harry porta une main à sa bouche et deux larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. Pendant un horrible moment, il avait pensé avoir perdu son bébé. Mais le bébé s'était avéré être plus fort, et il était encore en sécurité à l'intérieur de lui, même s'il avait risqué de le perdre.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et Snape entra sans bruit, ses cheveux bizarrement ébouriffés et des tâches rouges coloraient ses joues.

"Vous avez une fois de plus réussi à changer la donne, Potter, " murmura Snape, et il avait l'air épuisé.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? " demanda nerveusement Harry. "Je me souviens de la douleur et… et des saignements. "

"Vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang, " soupira Snape en s'appuyant contre la porte fermée. "Je vous ai donné trois potions de régénérateur de sang, avant que vous en ayez suffisamment dans le corps. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé, mais le stress que vous avez rencontré a rendu votre magie hors de contrôle et, par conséquent, vous a presque poussé à l'accouchement. J'ai réussi à arrêter le processus à temps, mais c'était moins une. "

"Pourquoi suis-je ici ? J'aurais pensé que je serais au Manoir Malfoy, " dit Harry, essayant de se faire à l'idée qu'il avait failli perdre son enfant. C'était une chose de l'avoir pensé, mais entendre son hypothèse se confirmer…

"Dans l'état où vous étiez, vous aviez besoin de toute l'aide que vous pourriez obtenir, si Draco vous a amené ici c'est pour la magie de la maison puisse vous aider, " répondit Snape d'une voix neutre. "Il a fallu des heures pour que votre magie se calme et que votre corps soit stabilisé. "

"Des heures ? " Harry fronça les sourcils et regarda autour de lui. Le soleil brillait faiblement à travers les rideaux entrouverts, ce qui signifiait qu'il était soit tôt le matin, soit la fin d'après-midi.

"Nous sommes lundi, " répondit sèchement le vieil homme. "Vous avez été instable pendant presque toute la journée, et c'est seulement vers quatre heures du matin que votre magie à cessé de s'en prendre à vous. "

"Merci pour… pour nous avoir aidés, le bébé et moi, " dit doucement Harry en détournant le regard, ayant du mal à soutenir les yeux sombres.

"J'ai tout dit à Draco. "

"Que voulez-vous dire par…"

"Je n'avais pas le choix. Hier soir, votre état a empiré et pendant un moment, il a existé la possibilité que Draco ait à choisir entre vous garder en vie, et votre bébé, " répondit catégoriquement Snape. Sa baguette sifflait dans l'air alors qu'il exécutait un charme de diagnostic. "Il m'a demandé aujourd'hui pourquoi votre corps a pu être dans un tel état de vulnérabilité alors que la grossesse se déroulait bien. "

Draco savait. Il connaissait le danger que représentait la grossesse. Et le pire de tout, il savait désormais qu'Harry avait caché beaucoup d'informations à ce sujet.

Harry ferma les yeux et essaya d'ignorer la sensation de malaise qui s'installait dans son estomac.

"Il est temps pour vous et Draco de parler. " murmura Snape, et il disparut dans un bruissement de capes.

Le silence régnait lorsque son mari entra dans la chambre. Harry ne savait pas quoi dire et serra les draps entre ses mains à la place, ignorant ses dents qui mordillaient sa lèvre.

"Notre anniversaire de mariage est dans trois mois, " annonça brusque Draco, rompant le silence.

Harry le regarda, perplexe, pas sûr de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

"Je pensais à nos vœux. " Draco leva la tête et le regarda avec des yeux indéchiffrables. "Plus précisément la partie où nous avons juré de tout dire à l'autre. "

"Draco, je peux expliquer, " commença faiblement Harry.

"Ainsi, tu peux expliquer pourquoi mon mari n'a apparemment pas voulu que je sache que la procréation d'un deuxième enfant pourrait le faire devenir Cracmol ou pire ? " La colère et la douleur semblaient se battre sur son visage, chaque émotion essayant de prendre le dessus. Ses yeux, d'ordinaire d'un gris doux, parfois même couleur argent, étaient désormais durs comme la pierre et les épaules de Draco étaient tendues.

"Si je pensais que le risque était trop grand, je n'aurais pas pris la potion, mais je voulais un deuxième enfant, " répondit Harry d'une petite voix. "C'est… c'est la première fois que ma magie agit comme ça. Cela n'arrivera plus, je te le promets. "

"Harry, tu ne sembles pas comprendre de quoi il est question, ici, " cracha Draco et il passa une main dans ses cheveux, les décoiffant. "Même si tu pensais que le risque n'était pas très grand, tu aurais pu m'en informer ! Je suis ton mari, pour l'amour de Merlin ! "

"Mais si je t'avais parlé des risques, tu n'aurais pas voulu ce bébé ! " riposta Harry en tournant la tête afin de pouvoir regarder Draco droit dans les yeux. "Je te connais, Draco, tu aurais dit que je ne devais pas prendre la potion et…"

"Et peux-tu me blâmer pour cela ? Oui, si j'avais su que la grossesse serait risquée, je n'aurais jamais soulevé l'idée d'avoir un deuxième enfant. " Draco commença à arpenter la chambre, les mains jointes derrière son dos. "Avoir un deuxième enfant n'est pas la peine si cela signifie que tu seras blessé pendant le processus. Je t'aime et je ne veux pas te perdre, Harry, sûrement peux-tu comprendre cela ? "

Harry déglutit et commença à caresser son ventre pour se calmer. "Je ne vais pas être blessé. Je… tu veux ce bébé aussi, non ? " demanda-t-il, incertain. Quelque chose dans la façon dont Draco parlait de leur bébé lui donnait l'impression qu'il ne le voulait plus. Que, maintenant qu'il connaissait les risques qu'impliquaient la grossesse, le bébé n'en valait plus la peine.

Mais il ne pouvait pas vouloir…

Draco soupira et se laissa tomber sur le lit, s'asseyant à côté des jambes d'Harry. "Tu sais que je veux ce bébé, " dit-il doucement. "Mais je ne veux pas avoir à choisir entre toi et le bébé. Aucun bébé ne vaut de te perdre. "

"Je serai plus prudent, " marmonna Harry; sa main s'immobilisa sur son ventre.

"Tu n'auras pas le choix à ce sujet, " le blond se mit à rire sans humour. "Severus t'a essentiellement mis au repos au lit. Tu peux encore te promener dans la maison, faire quelques tâches ménagères, mais il faut te reposer autant que possible. "

Harry voulut protester, mais il savait que le repos au lit était un faible prix à payer pour garder son enfant en toute sécurité. Aussi, il garda le silence et hocha la tête.

"Severus dit que cela a probablement été causé par le stress, " murmura Draco, et il le regarda avec hésitation. "Que s'est-il passé ? "

Harry regarda Draco et poussa un soupir. Comment pouvait-il dire à son mari que sa mère s'était à nouveau moquée de lui et qu'il n'avait pas assez pris sur lui ? En sachant que cela conduirait à une dispute entre lui et Draco, ou entre Draco et ses parents, et Harry ne voulait pas se mettre entre eux. Autant il détestait Lucius et Narcissa, ils étaient encore les parents de Draco et il pouvait clairement voir combien il les aimait. Il ne voulait pas être la cause d'une dispute entre eux.

"Je ne sais pas. " Il haussa les épaules, mal à l'aise. "Je n'ai pas très bien dormi, ces derniers temps, alors peut-être que c'était la cause ? "

Draco fit claquer sa langue d'agacement. "Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu ne dormais pas bien ? Je t'aurais donné quelque chose. "

"Je n'y ai pas pensé, " mentit Harry.

"Si tu ne dors toujours pas bien, fais-le-moi savoir, d'accord ? " murmura Draco. "Je ne veux pas que tu hésites. " Il se glissa plus près de lui sur lit afin de poser un baiser sur les lèvres d'Harry.

"Je suis désolé de t'inquiéter, " murmura Harry, et il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux fins et blonds.

Il reçut un petit sourire en retour. "Je pense que c'est une chose à laquelle je dois m'habituer, en étant ton mari, après tout. "

Ils partagèrent un tendre baiser.

"Je t'aime, " murmura Harry, sentant le bébé donner un coup quand le blond déplaça sa main sur son ventre. "

"Je t'aime aussi. " Les yeux gris le regardaient amoureusement.

"Oncle Sev, je peux voir papa ? "

La question de Scorpius fit sourire Harry et le couple se sépara.

"Je suppose que Scorpius devient trop impatient, maintenant, " rit Draco en se levant. "Je vais aller le chercher. "

Harry hocha la tête et essuya discrètement les quelques larmes qui s'étaient agglutinées dans ses yeux. Ces maudites hormones le rendaient plus émotif que d'habitude.

"Papa ! " Des yeux vert foncé – les mêmes que les siens et ceux de sa mère – le regardaient avec excitation, et le petit garçon blond courut jusqu'au lit aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettaient.

"Hé, chéri ! " sourit Harry et il aida son fils à monter sur le lit.

Ici, dans son lit, entouré par les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus, c'était facile d'oublier la langue acérée de Narcissa et les mauvais traitements qu'ils lui faisaient subir. Sa famille comptait plus pour lui que les piques venimeuses de Lucius et Narcissa.

* * *

Et voilà ! Fiou, on aura sué pour le poster, dites.

J'espère que la suite nous posera moins de soucis ! :) N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, je les transmets ensuite à l'auteur.

A la prochaine !


End file.
